


if I were a boy

by queenofanything



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofanything/pseuds/queenofanything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek refuses to help them practice for lacrosse and they need another player for even teams. (A Teen Wolf drabble-y thing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	if I were a boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be serious.. I love Allison okay.

Bobby Finstock wasn’t sure what he was seeing, but he liked it.

His recovered phone in his hand, he stood and stared as his five star players played against each other with a mystery boy. He grinned as the lithe unknown player sprinted down the field, dodging and weaving through the much bigger Jackson and Boyd’s grasps, leaving them in the dust.

The opposing team’s goalkeeper looked at the quickly incoming player steadily. Finstock didn’t need the number on his jersey to recognize Isaac. Isaac braced himself for the impending shot, both him and Finstock watching the runner shift slightly to the right. Coordinately, Isaac stepped a little for a left-side shot.

The ball slammed in to the net on the right, to the cheers of Stiles and Scott. They ran towards their mysterious teammate to clap them on the back.

Long-time high school coach and man used to teens Bobby Finstock started toward to the group but was stopped in his tracks when the unknown player removes their helmet. Curly brown hair fell out, a ponytail messed by the helmet. The player reaches out to kiss Finstock’s co-captain Scott McCall on the lips.

He’d never dealt with his players dating each other before.


End file.
